Truth of the Darkness
by pokegirl5482
Summary: This is the story of my 2 best friend's OC's and my OC. Rain is a demon who is being raised to take over an evil kingdom and to make everyone miserable but her pint of view changes when she meets a run away princess named Falmea and her close friend Dusk and finds out the truth in her family's dark ways.
1. The Dark King

It was a dark,stormy night in the Badlands. A young,dark blue rabbit flew through the rain. Her red eyes glowed in the dark and you could see her red wings flapping. She landed on the ground in front of a huge castle with a smile. Her smile revealed her sharp teeth and she pushed the castle doors open. Lightning crackled outside the window revealing a figure in front of her. The figure got up off his throne with a smile. "Ah Rain welcome back." Rain smiled and wiped the rain drops from her face. "Sorry it took so long father." The figure smiled and rubbed her ears trying to avoid the red horns that stuck out from her head. "No worries young one. I have more patience than your stupid uncle." Rain giggled and handed her father a letter. He took it and sat back onto his throne. Rain crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Her father glanced up. His green eyes glowed with frustration. "What is it Rain?" "Don't I get an award? I just flew all the way to Aria to retrive that stupid peice of paper and in a thunderstorm." Her father tapped his fingers on his chair with a frown. "Nonsense. You don't deserve an award for following my orders. I am your father and the king after all. Now run along and let me rest." Rain turned away with a glare. Her father was so stubborn. As she walked down the long hall to her room though she heard snickering and turned. With her glowing eyes she could see in the dark. She made out the figure of her puny brother. "What are you snickering baffoon?" Her brother smirked and flicked on the light switch. Rain gave a hiss as the light penatrated her eyes. "Nightmare!" Nightmare only laughed and floated in the air. He was an exact replica of their father. He was a dark grey with black highlights. He had the same sharp teeth and glowing green eyes. "You moron you know I hate the light!" Nightmare laughed. "Duh thats why I turned it on. Its not my fault your a demon and that light hurts your eyes." Rain hissed and covered her eyes with her long ears. Nightmare laughed even more and floated to the floor. "Oh don't be like that sis. You may be adopted but you don't have to act like I'm the most horrible person you know." Rain reached her hand out feeling around for her brother to grab. "Well you moron if I wasn't already on father's bad side then I wouldn't agree but I must agree." Nightmare flicked the lights back off and Rain uncovered her eyes. "How come you can only see in the dark anywyas? Shouldn't a demon be able to be evil day and night?" Rain hissed and pushed her brother against the wall. "Look why don't you just shut up and stop asking me questions that you know the answer to." Nightmare shoved Rain off. "Oh I'm just having fun with you why I can. After all some day I'll be king and I won't see you much." Rain clenched her fist and hissed. "You won't be king of anything you moron. I will be queen before you even turn 10." "You will not!" "I will too!" The two bickered on leaving their father to have to come break it up. Both kids gave a squeal of fear as their father picked them up by their backs. "Father were sorry for being loud." Their father dropped them onto the floor beside his throne with a glare. "If you two keep it up neither of you will rule." Nightmare stayed silent but Rain got up and glared at father. "Why can't you see that I'm fit for the throne father. You do always say that I'm the poison apple of your eye." Her father picked her up and put her in his lap with a sigh. "Look neither of you right now are bad enough for this throne. You still have a lot to learn and I have to see which of you is fit after all. Only one of you can take this throne. The other will take Mephiles's throne in Aria." Nightmare gave a sigh. "Aria has to many goody two shoes citizens though. What fun will there be in ruling it?" "Uh what about hurting people and seeing them scream in eary pain?" Their father smiled. "Yes that is always enjoyable Rain." Rain smiled and leaned back onto her father. Nightmare climbed up onto his lap and both cuddled close together. Soon they fell asleep under their father's arm and he gave a smile. "Someday you two will be the most feared people in all of the world. From Aria to here in the Badlands."

Far away from the Badlands in Aria a red hedgehog and black cat with red highlights ran side by side in the rain. Behind them a gang of knights chased them. "Falmea what are we going to do? My hover shoes will run out of power soon." Falmea,the red hedgehog, glanced back. "You could try freezing them." The cat starred back uneasily. "No there's way to many of them." Falmea sighed and and grabbed the cat's arm. "I'll fire dash us out of here then." The cat gave a scream as Falmea sped up. The knights watched in awe as the red hedghog disappeared into the night leaving only a trail of fire behind her. "She's going faster than the speed of light. We'll never catch them." The lead knight glanced back in fear. "What do we tell the king then? He'll have us hung for sure." The other knights glanced at each other uneasily. "We don't know Captain Knuckles." The knight slipped off his helmet and gazed out. His red dread locks blew in the wind. "Someday you'll be back princess I know." Turning though the red echidna slipped back on his helmet and trecked back to the castle where he knew an angry king awaited him and maybe even the fait of death.

When he arrived he could see the king sitting on his throne with a dark smile. To his side were the other knights of the round table,Lady Blaze and Sir Shadow. "Ah Sir Knuckles you have returned. Where is Falmea and Dusk?" Knuckles rubbed his hands together. "Well sire they got away. She was too fast." "Too fast? Thats your excuse! You pathectic knight! I gave you one task to redeem yourself and you failed because they were too fast!?" Sir Knuckles took a step back. "King Mephiles please have mercy!" Mephiles cracked his knuckles and rose off his throne. A dark light started to glow around him. "Have mercy? Why so you can let the princess and Dusk get away again?" His body started to change. He was no longer a black hedgehog with blue highlights but now a crystal monster. He formed his arms into a crystal spear. "I will give no mercy to those who fail me Sir Knuckles. Say goodbye to your pathectic life." Lady Blaze gave a gasp and tried to run out to Sir Knuckles but Sir Shadow grabbed her arm. She broke into tears as Mephiles raised his arm and stabbed Sir Knuckles in the chest. Sir Knuckles gave a gasp then fell to the floor dead. Lady Blaze pulled herself out of Sir Shadow's grip and rushed to her friend's side. "Knuckles! Wake up please!" Mephiles smiled evily and turned back to normal. His gloves were covered in blood. He sat back onto his throne and watched Lady Blaze mourn over Sir Knuckles's body. Sir Shadow stayed by his side sadly gazing at his dead friend and mourning friend. He didn't even flinch anymore at the sight of death or mourn them. Mephiles killed thousands of citizens everday. He had got used to seeing people fall dead right in front of him. "Now Sir Shadow I hope you can do a better job than Sir Knuckles did." Sir Shadow gave a nod. As much as he hated it he knew he would have to capture the old princess of Aria. If he didn't then Mephiles would kill Lady Blaze and the other knights that were close to him. "You can count on it sire. I'll have Falmea begging for your mercy." Mephiles smiled. "Good you can set out tomorrow after my nephew and neice are dropped off. They'll want to meet my top knight." Sir Shadow nodded and turned away walking to his quarters leaving Mephiles to happily watch Lady Blaze mourn. 


	2. A Surprise Meeting

The next morning the sun shined brightly through Rain and Nightmare's window. Rain hissed and covered her eyes in annoyance. "Stupid sun ruining my sight." Nightmare grunted. "Shut up and let me sleep." Their father walked in and closed the blinds to the window. Rain moved her ears off her eyes and gazed up at her father. He motioned for them to get out of bed. Rain pushed Nightmare off the bed and stood beside her father. A loud thump came from him as he hit the wood floor. He rubbed his head and gor up. "Stupid sister." Rain snickered under her breath. Their father handed Nightmare a map and strapped some goggles on Rain's eyes. "Father why are you putting the night maker goggles on me?" Her father pinted to the map. "I have some business I have to do away and you two are gonna stay with your uncle Mephiles. Nightmare gave a grunt of defiance. "I hate staying with Uncle Mephiles though dad." Rain slapped Nightmare in the back of the head with her demon wing. "Shut up you moron. Its better than staying with Rose Mary." Nightmare shook as he imagined Rose Mary's dark face and the blood that usually covered it. "Ugh don't remind me of that crazy cannibal." Their father sighed. "Rose Mary isn't a cannibal and now go on. You need to be there by dinner." Nightmare rolled his eyes and walked outside with Rain. "Can you fly us there?" Rain gave a laugh. "Fly your fat self that far? I don't think so!" Nightmare growled. "I'm not fat. I just have a lot of muscle." "Call it whatever you want moron." Nightmare grumbled and started following the map as his sister took of into the air leaving him alone.

When they finally arrived in Aria their uncle awaited them outside with a smile. "Nightmare,Rain wonderful to see you both!" Rain jumped into her uncles arms why Nightmare just stood glaring at him. Mephiles guided them inside where Rain happily threw off her goggles and gazed into the dark. Mephiles laughed a little. "Your eyes still haven't adjusted yet have they Rain?" Rain shook her head. "No uncle but dad says they will very soon." Nightmare starred at the floor which had a pile of blood on it. "Uh uncle did you kill someone before we got here?" Mehiles glanced over and smirked. "Oh no thats from yesterday. The body is long gone no worries." Rain walked over and glanced into the blood with a dark smile. "Who's blood is this?" Mephiles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh that doesn't matter now. I've got someone for you to meet though." Rain smiled in excitement. if her uncle wanted them to meet someone then he had to like them a lot. Nightmare sighed in boredom. "Sir Shadow come out here!" Rain gave a gasp as a black hedgehog with red highlights with knight armor walked out from the shadows. Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Its just a knight." Rain glared and smacked him on the head. "Be respectful moron." Mephiles laughed. "Rain,Nightmare this Sir Shadow,my top knight." Rain smiled and flew up to Shadow's face. "I'm Rain the Rabbit. Daughter of Dark the Hedgehog and princess of the Badlands." Sir Shadow bowed. "Its an honor." Lady Blaze peeked around the corner at Sir Shadow. Anger boiled within her with a deep sadness. Sir Shadow respected these murders. He didn't care that Mephiles had killed their friend. Nightmare spotted Lady Blaze and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" Mephiles glanced back and smiled darkly. "Ah that is Lady Blaze." Rain dropped to the floor and gazed at Blaze. "Is she important too?" Mephiles shook his head. "No she's nothing more than a squire to me." Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Well she is a girl." Rain glared and wacked him up side the head leaving a big bruise. "You just shut up moron. Girls can do anything a boy can do." Mephiles smiled and snickered. "Indeed they can Rain. Some girls are just weak though." Rain crossed her arms and gave an annoyed sigh. Even her favorite uncle was talking bad about her gender. Mephiles then turned to Sir Shadow with a smile. "Its time for you to head out. Bring the fugitives back here alive understand?" Sir Shadow nodded and walked out. Lady Blaze turned and dashed out the back way after him. She wasn't going to let Sir Shadow catch the princess. No matter what the cost.

Back out in the feild behind Aria Falmea laid on the ground just waking up from the sun's bright rays. "Dusk get up. We've gotta get moving." Dusk sat up with a yawn. "Why? We got away from the Mephiles's knights. Were safe." Falmea got up and dusted herself off. "Ya for now we are." Dusk sighed and stood beside her. "Where do we go? There's nothing around here for miles." Falmea glanced around. "I don't know. I didn't plan for us to get stuck out here before." Dusk glanced out. "Do you think we should go back to Hollow? I mean I'm sure Roak and Bella are still waiting for us." Falmea shook her head. "Its too dangerous. If the king tracked us there then all 3 of them would be in danger." Dusk sighed and rubbed her amulet. "This is my fault were out here. If I hadn't tried to find Lady Blaze on my own then we wouldn't be in this situation." Falmea sighed. "No its not your fault Dusk. I should have fought harder for my kingdom before." Dusk laid a hand on Falmea's shoulder and gazed back at Aria. "You'll get your kingdom back Falmea." Falmea glanced back. "Ya I will but not for awhile." Dusk pricked her ears up as she heard footsteps and the two jumped into the bushes. Falmea starred at the sight. A young rabbit girl walked down the trail with a dark grey hedgehog with black highlights. The rabbit was like nothing she had ever seen. She was a dull blue with red wings and red horns on her head. She wore a dark,red dress and dark purple shoes with black gloves on her hands. He face was aligned with scars and her ears and stitches in them. What in the world had happened to this child. "Its your fault Uncle Mephiles kicked us out of the castle moron." The black hedgehog glared. "Was not. Its your fault for trying to fly indoors like an idiot." The rabbit hissed. "At least I know how to fly. All you do is hover in one spot." The two bickered back and forth. Dusk glanced at Falmea confused. Falmea nodded and both girls used their powers. Dusk froze the black hedgehog but missed the rabbit who jumped out of the way. Falmea encircled them in flames but the rabbit flew right over the flames. "Alright wise guys come out!" Falmea got up and walked out to the rabbit before Dusk could pull her back. "Your pretty good at dodging kid." The rabbit gazed at Falmea through her goggles. "Who the heck are you?" Falmea smiled and placed out her hand. "I'm Falmea Burn." The rabbit shook her hand. "Well I'm Rain and uh thanks for shutting my brother up with your ice." Falmea snickered. "Oh that wasn't me. That was the work of my pal Dusk." Rain glanced over at Dusk as she came out of the bushes. "How old are you two?" Falmea smiled and glanced over at Dusk. "Were 16. What about you kid." Rain gave a snort. "I'm 8." Dusk starred in awe. "Your 8? You look like your at least 13!" Rain smiled proudly. "Well being a demon I always look way older than I really am." "A demon?" Falmea scratched her head. Rain nodded. "Yep I'm a demon just like my dad." Dusk shook. "Who's your dad?""Dark the Hedgehog. King of the Badlands." Falmea scratched her head. "I've never heard of the Badlands." Rain starred at her in surprise. "Really? Uncle Mephiles doesn't talk to you about it?" Dusk gave a gasp. "Mephiles is your uncle?" Rain nodded. "Yep. I'm his favorite neice." Dusk gave a nervous smile and grabbed Falmea's hand. "Well it was nice meeting you Rain but Falmea and I better run. We have to run some errands." Rain shook her head and grabbed Falmea's other arm. "Nonsense. My uncle can excuse you of your errands so we can hang out more." Falmea nodded. "What about Dusk you run and do those errands why I hang out with Rain?" Dusk blinked in confusion but Falmea winked and she got it. Falmea was going to use the girl to get Mephiles off guard. "Oh ok. I'll catch you later." Rain smiled and pulled Falmea with her back to the castle after they unfroze her brother. Nightmare followed them confused and cold back to the castle. 


	3. The Beginning of a New Team

Mephiles gazed out the window with a gasp as he saw Rain pulling his sworn enemy by the arm. Sir Shadow who had just came out of the castle starred. Lady Blaze gasped as she saw the princess. Mephiles walked out and gazed at his neice. "I see you brought me a present my dear." Rain let go of Falmea and crossed her arms. "No. Falmea's here to play with me not do anything for you." Mephiles growled. "Falmea is a fugitive little one. She will only try to hurt you." Falmea snickered and leaned on the castle wall. "Now Mephiles why would I hurt this kid? I'm not evil remember." Nightmare crossed his arms and growled. "I knew it! She's a goody two shoes." Rain slapped Nightmare and glared at her uncle. "Well I like Falmea so your not locking her up and your not going to ruin her with your stupidness." Mephiles growled and grabbed Rain by her arm. "I'm afraid you don't have that right little one." Rain hissed and tried to break from his grip. He held her hard though and grinned evily. "This was a foolish move on your part." Falmea smirked. "Not really. You just did what I wanted you to." Mephiles gave a gasp as Falmea shot a fireball into his stomach. Rain broke free of his grip and Falmea picked her up. "Don't worry kid. You'll be out of here in 2 seconds flat." Rain held on to Falmea as she dashed out of there. Sir Shadow grunted and chased after her easily keeping up with her. Lady Blaze started to try to catch Sir Shadow but Mephiles grabbed her. She turned and fear flooded as she saw he was the crystal monster again. "Help catch her and bring my neice back here. If you fail then I will kill you." Lady Blaze nodded in fear and ran after them. She didn't care about the threat though she would protect the princess at all cost. She had sworn her loyalty to the real royal family not that crystal monster.

Falmea finally slowed down out of breath and placed Rain down. Rain was not giving her a happy look. "What was that? You didn't even try to fight." Falmea gave a smirk. "Why start a fight I can't win. Someyimes you just have to flee." Rain snorted. "Fleeing is for scaredy cats." Falmea shrugged. "Well you can go back there if you want kid." Rain jumped and grabbed Falmea's arm in fear. She knew her uncle wasn't happy with what she had done but what she was afraid of was her father finding out she had protected a fugitive. "N-no thats fine. I like fleeing with you." Falmea laughed. "Thought so." Falmea started to pick up Rain again to go but a voice stopped her. "You won't be running any longer princess." Falmea turned in surprise. Sir Shadow stood there with his sword drawn out. "Oh hello Shadow. Nice to see an old friend." Sir Shadow jumped and out his sword to Falmea's throat. "You are no friend of mine." Falmea smiled and pushed the sword to the side. "Now Shadow you don't have to act out here. Mephiles can't see you out here." Sir Shadow clenched his fist and ran at Falmea. Before he could hit her though Lady Blaze blocked him with her own sword. "Stop! I will not let you harm her highness!" Shadow grunted in annoyance. "Get out of my way Blaze!" Lady Blaze stayed in front of Falmea though. Through the crack in her helmet Sir Shadow could see tears pouring out of her golden eyes. "No Shadow. I swore my life to the royal family and I will protect the princess with my life." Sir Shadow stood frozen unsure what to do. He had to capture the princess but he didn't want to hurt Lady Blaze. Falmea pushed Lady Blaze to the side though and stepped in front of her. "No Blaze. I want to see how good Shadow has gotten since I left." Sir Shadow gritted his teeth. "This is your last fight princess." Falmea smirked. "I highly doubt that Shadow."

Shadow attacked first with his sword but Falmea easily dodged to the side and kicked him to the ground. Sir Shadow got up though before she could punch him and sent her flying back. Rain hid behind Lady Blaze in fear. She had always heard about fighting but never saw it before. Falmea got up as Sir Shadow sliced again and sent a fireball his way. It hit him in the stomach and he let out a grunt of pain. "Shadow we can stop now. You know you can't win this." Sir Shadow ran at her and sliced. Falmea wasn't quick enough to dodge and it sliced her arm. She gave a hiss of pain. "I will fight to the death if I have to." Falmea jumped as Shaodw tried to kick her to the ground and sent a spin kick his way. He went flying into a tree and dropped his sword. Falmea picked up his sword and pointed it at his throat. Sir Shadow glared up at her. "Go ahead princess. You've already led to the deaths of thousands. My death will just be another to count." Falmea threw the sword to the side and sighed. "I know thousands have died. Its because of Mephiles." Sir Shadow tried to get up but fell back down with a grunt of pain. "Its not Mephiles's fault. Its yours. You left Aria to save yourself. You let him take over and now everyone is dieing. Knuckles has already died trying to protect you and now Blaze will." Falmea stayed silent in shock. Sir Knuckles had been killed she couldn't believe it. He had been her closest friend before. Lady Blaze picked up Sir Shadow's sword and stood beside Falmea. Rain hid behind her. "You didn't even care that Mephiles killed Knuckles. You stopped me from saving him." Sir Shadow gazed up at Lady Blaze as she removed her helmet revealing a long scar across her face. "Blaze what happened to you?" Lady Blaze closed her eyes and tears started to fall down her face. Rain starred at the 3 of them. "Wait did my uncle do that to you?" Lady Blaze glanced down at Rain with sadness. Rain gave a small gasp. She gazed over at Falmea realizing she had a scar on her right eye. Falmea bent down and placed a hand on Rain's shoulder. "Your uncle has done many bad things to many people but don't worry. His reign will end very soon." Sir Shadow glared. "Oh really? Your going to stop him now? After all that he has already done you want to stop him now when you could've stopped him 3 years ago!" Falmea sighed. "I was 13 Shadow. There wasn't much I could do." Lady Blaze nodded. "We can stop him now though and avenge everyone." Sir Shadow starred between them. "How do we know you won't leave Aria again?" Falmea grabbed Sir Shadow's arm and pulled him up. "Because I'm Aria is my kingdom and I will die before it falls fully to Mephiles." Rain clenched her fist and gazed up with a look of hatred. "I've always been told that killing people and causing misery was good but I see now my family has been lieing to me. Allow me to help you. I want to fix this before he destroys even more." Falmea nodded. "You,Lady Blaze, and Sir Shadow will all be a big help. Now lets go back to Hollow. We need to make a plan before we attack." The 3 nodded and Lady Blaze with Falmea carried the wounded Sir Shadow back to Hollow with Rain flying behind them. In Aria Mephiles didn't have a clue that his happy reign was about to become a very bad one. 


	4. Love Felt by the Heart

Mephiles walked around his throne room in fear. Lady Blaze nor Sir Shadow had returned and Rain was still gone with his arch enemy. Nightmare grabbed the map and started to head for the door but Mephiles shot a crystal right past his head stopping him. "Where do you think your going?" Nightmare gazed at his uncle with a galre. "I'm going to find my sister. Your not going to." Mephiles growled and walked over to Nightmare. Nightmare gulped in fear as his uncle towered over him. "What was that boy!?" Nightmare gave a small scream as he felt something cut into his skin. A yellow echidna ran in and pulled Mephiles back. She has black tips on long hair looking quills and bandages wrapped around her shoes,hands,and quills. Mephiles growled as his eyes fell onto the yellow echidna. "Cecilia get off of me." Cecilia didn't let go instead she held him tighter. Mephiles growled in annoyance at his wife. Nightmare was on the ground holding his eye now. "You hurt him!" Mephiles glared. "I know that. He asked for it." Cecilia pushed Mephiles to the side roughly and he grew angry. He felt a great annoyance with him rise as he saw his wife comfort his nephew in such a kind way. It made him feel sick. This was one of the times he regretted marrying her. When he had met her she had been a simple village girl with a lot of spunk. She had tried to attack him and teach him a lesson. Of course she had been no match for him but he had fallen for her that moment. She was beautiful and even vile at times but mainly she was sweet and kind which always made him rethink why he had fell for something so good. "You are growing into a horrible person Mephiles. Hurting your own nephew!" Mephiles blinked in disinterest. He was used by now to his wife continous fussing. She hated what he did to Aria's people but she never tried to stop him. Sometimes he wondered if she herself feared him. "Mephiles Dark are you even listening to me?!" Mephiles sighed and gazed into Cecilia's emerald,green eyes and placed his crystalized hand into her quills. "Calm down. The boy will be fine." Cecilia slapped his hand away though and glared. Her eyes blazed with anger. "No he won't be fine! He has a uncle who could care less if he died. The boy deserves better family than you. I deserve a better huspand!" Mephiles felt a sting in his chest at that last sentence. He hazed at her in shock as she picked up Nightmare and walked out of the room without a second glance. He didn't know what to think really. He could only really say one thing. "Women are weird beings."

Deep in the Forbidden Woods Falmea stood pacing in the middle of a small village she lived in. Dusk was sitting on the porch of one of the cabins watching her. "Falmea why do you keep pacing? Its starting to get annoying." Falmea stopped and gazed over at her friend with annoyance. "I'm pacing because if I stand still I will explode." Dusk sighed and started to tap her fingers as Falmea started pacing again. She had never seen Falmea so worried. "They will be here soon. Chill out." Falmea gave no sign of hearing her and continued to pace. Finally Falmea stopped as she saw the 3 people she had been waiting on come up. It was Dirt,Roak,and Bella. Dirt is a tall,brown beagle with very long ears and had a gray tool belt around his waist with many things in it from like a screwdriver and hammer. Bella is a light blue hedgehog (looks like Amy) with a brown dress with white lining and around her waste she has a black belt with a puch on it full of different types of knives she fights with. She also has dark brown shoes with white lining and a purple daisy in her quills. Roak is a grey echidna (pretty much looks like Knuckles except he's grey not red). Dirt ran up and hugged Falmea why Bella and Roak walked over hand in hand. Falmea hugged Dirt back and gazed up at Bella and Roak. Dusk hopped down and walked over to the group. "It took you 3 long enough. Falmea was about to die." Bella snickered and gazed at Roak warmly. "Well Roaky was taking me out on a little date." Roak blushed and gave an embarrased smile. Dirt glanced back in disgust. "I was about to die down there. They were about to kiss before you called on the comunicator for us to come back to Hollow." Falmea snickered and ruffled Dirt's ears. "You don't like kissing little bro?" Dirt pushed Falmea away in disgust. "No I don't big sis. Its disgusting." Dusk rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Look Falmea why don't you take Dirt elsewhere why I tell Bella and Roak what you told me. I'm sure Rain could use a play mate." Falmea got up with a nod and walked off down the trail leading to the other cabins. Dirt gazed up at her confused. "Who is Rain?" Falmea glanced down at Dirt and sighed. "She's Mephiles's 8 year old neice." Dirt stopped and starred at her in horror. "You brought someone related to that murderer here!?" Falmea stopped and turned back to see Dirt almost in tears. She gave a gulp as she realized that she had hit the one place that they all avoided. "Now Dirt Rain doesn't know what her uncle has done. She is just finding out the truth." Dirt had tears falling down his face and his face showed fury and sadness. "So she's realted to the very man who killed my parents! Its because of Mephiles I'm a orphan!" Falmea sat down on the ground and she held Dirt close as he sat in her lap crying. "Its not her fault Dirt and you don't need to be mad at her." Dirt buried his head deeper into her chest and Falmea petted his head. "Dirt you shouldn't get so upset. Remember that even though you don't have parents you still have a wonderful home and people that love you. Roak looks to you like a son and Bella loves you too and even though your not my blood your my little brother. Having Rain around won't change that." Dirt gazed up. "It won't?" Falmea gave a warm smile and kissed him on the nose. "No one can change how much I love you Dirt. You can share that love though. Rain wants to learn to be good and help us fight Mephiles. I want you to look at her as a little sister. Treat her as if she is your long lost family not as someone related to our enemy." Dirt wiped his tears away and smiled. "Ok I will big sis."

Fianlly the two arrived in the circle of cottages where Lady Blaze and Rain sat beside the fire pit which sat in the middles of the circle of cabins. Dirt gazed at Rain in surprise. He hadn't imagined an 8 year old girl to look like she had been born from hell. "Are you Rain?" Rain gazed up to see who had spoke to her and gave a small gasp. This dog that was in front of her, he was amazing. She felt a warm feeling inside her she had never felt as she gazed at him. Dirt glanced at Falmea in confusion. "Why is she just starring at me?" Falmea glanced at Lady Blaze. "Did something happen to her why I was gone?" Lady Blaze shook her head. "No your highness. We put Shadow into a cabin,cleaned his wounds then came out here and just waited." Dirt sat down beside Rain and glanced at Lady Blaze. "Are you a secret knight like Sir Knuckles?" Lady Blaze satyed silent and blinked back tears as Dirt said his name. Dirt gazed at her in confusion. Why was everyone not talking. Falmea then gave a ruff sigh and sat down beside Lady Blaze. "Yes Dirt Lady Blaze is a secret nice as is Sir Shadow who is here also. They're going to help us since Sir Knuckles can't." Dirt gave a small gasp and met Falmea's eyes with sadness. "Did Mephiles..." Falmea nodded. "Yes Sir Knuckles is elsewhere now." Lady Blaze gave a gulp as she fought the urge to cry. Falmea placed her hand on Lady Blaze's shoulder. "Its ok Lady Blaze. You can mourn him no one will judge you." Lady Blaze took her helmet off revealing the scar over her eye again which snapped Rain out of her trance. Dirt gave another gasp as he starred at her scar. He glanced over at falmea and back at Lady Blaze. Their scars were identical. "Did you clean that scar Lady Blaze?" Lady blaze nodded and glanced down in silence. Falmea couldn't help but feel sorry for her. When she had still lived in Aria Lady Blaze had been her closest friend. She had hung out with her and Sir Knuckles daily. She had never seen her sad before even when Mephiles had first come she had been brave and hadn't worried anything of her own safety. Now though all Falmea could see was loss,hurt, and sadness in her. The spark of fire that had once blazed so strong now was buried by the pool of hopelessness. Losing Sir Knuckles had damaged her greatly. Rain gazed down at her hands and Falmea blinked in surprise as she saw tears fall down the child's face. "Rain why are you crying?" Rain gazed up and she could see the look of regret in her eyes. "I'm related to that monster that killed your friend and took your kingdom. I'm partially responsible for all of this!" Lady Blaze pulled Rain close as she started crying harder. Dirt laid a hand on her back and bent down with a small smile. "No it isn't Rain. Your uncle was the one who killed Sir Knuckles and all those others not you. Just because your related to him doesn't mean its your fault." Lazy blaze stroked her ears. "Yes. You are your own person Rain. No one can make you be like your uncle. Only you can choose who to be." Falmea smiled. "We all have someone we know who has done terrible things they regret. Sometimes that person is ourselves and sometimes its not. No matter though if you decide to fix those things you can. Its a thing you can do. Thats why I'm taking back my kindom." Rain gazed up. "You mean I can maybe fix someone before they make the wrong decision?" Falmea nodded. Rain leaned back onto Blaze and closed her eyes. If what Falmea said was true then maybe she could save her brother and father before they become fully corrupted like him. After all both of them had shown the same warm feeling for her as she felt for Dirt. That feeling meant something right? 


End file.
